


Misplaced Jealousy

by Monstacatz



Series: Tumblr Prompts [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 00:44:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14905286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monstacatz/pseuds/Monstacatz
Summary: Sam is snappy and closed off after he walks in on Gabriel and Rowena in the library. It just takes Gabriel a while to realise why.Based off of the prompt: 'Wait a minute, are you jealous?'





	Misplaced Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, back again with another prompt filled! 
> 
> Hope you guys like it!

#5 ‘Wait a minute, are you jealous?’

‘In the library guys? Seriously?’ Sam grumbled, an unreadable look on his face as he turned away from Gabriel and Rowena who were fumbling to fix themselves between the shelves.

Castiel looked up from the floor and glared at Gabriel as Sam left the room, apparently _that_ pissed off over a little bit of groping around his precious books.

‘He’s right, you know. There’s plenty of other rooms in this bunker that don’t have such high amounts of foot traffic.’ 

‘Cas! Don’t go offering them another room to bang in! We’re supposed to be working on opening the rift _not_ opening a pay-by-the-hour hotel!’ Dean cried, snapping out of his confusion at the pairing and shaking his head at the angel in exasperation. 

‘Yeah that won’t be necessary Dean-o, we can just use your room next time, free of charge.’ Gabriel winked as he passed the eldest Winchester, smirking as he sputtered angrily in his wake. ‘Anyway, who’s an archangel got to sleep with to get some coffee around here? ‘Cause apparently it’s not the witch.’

Dean turned and scowled at him. ‘Coffees in the kitchen, make it yourself; and don’t use all the damn sugar.’

Gabriel pretended to consider it. ‘Hmmm, nah.’ He headed out of the room and towards the kitchen accompanied by another dirty look from Dean.

When he breezed into the kitchen a few seconds later he was not expecting to almost crash into Sam. He jumped a little in surprise and sidestepped him almost gracefully, all things considered.

‘Woah, watch yourself, Moose, put up an animal crossing sign next time or you might get yourself hurt.’

Sam rolled his eyes and grunted uninterestedly. ‘Whatever, Gabriel, you’re the one who’s in the way now, take your own advice.’ He complained as he reached past him to open up a cupboard. 

‘Wow aren’t you just a ray of sunshine today? Geez.’ He scooted out from between the hunter and the press and looked around the room with a frown. ‘You got any idea where Dean keeps the coffee?’

Sam gave him a dry look as he grabbed what he’d been reaching for in the open cupboard and showed him a jar of coffee grounds. ‘No idea.’

‘Ooh, sarcasm. It’s a good look on you, Sammy.’ 

‘Don’t call me that.’ He thumped the jar onto the counter and flicked the switch on a kettle, reaching easily into another press to pull out a mug. With a glance at Gabriel and another eye roll he pulled down another one and set it to next to his.

‘Aw, you do care!’

‘Don’t push it. Why are you drinking anyway? Doesn’t human food and drink just taste like...molecules to angels?’

Gabriel shrugged. ‘Habit, I guess. And since my grace is suuper low right now I can almost enjoy it as much as you guys.’

‘What, your little make-out session in the library with Rowena didn’t give you a power boost?’ Try as he did to make it sound like a casual joke, it came out a lot more bitter than Sam had intended.

Gabriel’s face pulled into a frown as he registered the tone of the hunter’s voice. ‘Uh, no? What’s your problem? Your precious books are fine, it’s not like we screwed on top of them!’

‘That’s not- ugh nevermind.’ The kettle finished boiling and Sam made himself busy grabbing a spoon and scooping coffee into the two mugs. ‘How many sugars?’

Gabriel stepped forwards and placed a hand on the hunter’s forearm, stopping him and turning him around to face him. ‘Then what is it? You’re in a weird mood.’

‘I’m in a weird mood? You’re the one messing around in the middle of an important mission! Although I’m not sure why I expected you of all people to take any of this seriously.’

‘Sam, come on.’

‘No, look, if you want to fuck around with Rowena go do it somewhere else. We have actual work to do here.’ Sam snatched his arm from the angel’s grip and spooned some sugar in on top of the coffee grounds, movements jerky with barely concealed frustration. Then he grabbed the kettle by its handle and filled the mugs with the hot water.

Watching him in rare silence, a realization dawned over Gabriel. His mouth fell open slightly before he closed it with a snap. ‘Wait a minute, are you jealous? Is that what’s bothering you?’

Sam froze for a split second. ‘What? No! Why would I be jealous of you guys?’

‘You’re into her, aren’t you?’ Gabriel squinted at him scrutinizingly. ‘Well, I swear to Dad I didn’t know! This wasn’t something I did to be an asshole and piss you off, promise.’ He crossed his finger over his heart in a very human action of promise and tried to ignore the weird feeling in his chest at the thought of Sam and Rowena together. 

‘Into Rowena? No, I- I’m into you, you idiot. God, for a creature as old as the earth you sure aren’t as all-knowing as you claim to be!’ Sam cried out, frustration lacing his voice. 

Disguising the redness he could feel creeping up his neck and across his face by letting his hair fall into his face, he pushed past the gobsmacked archangel in his path and made his way to the fridge to get the milk. 

When he turned back around after closing the fridge door, milk in hand, he was met with the sight of Gabriel directly in front of him. He stepped in closer and the hunter found himself crowded in against the cold metal behind him. Gabriel had a weird look in his eyes, intense and impossible to look away from.

‘What are you-? Oh.’ Sam dropped the carton of milk in surprise as Gabriel pulled him down into a kiss with his hand at the back of the taller man’s neck.

‘Stupid Moose.’ Gabriel muttered upon pulling away, ‘You’re so much harder to read than your brother. I thought you were into chicks.’

‘Not exclusively, not since I figured myself out in college, anyway. So does this mean...you like me too?’

Gabriel looked up at him with a raised eyebrow. ‘You know, for a total nerd, you sure aren’t as smart as you claim to be.’

Sam flicked his forehead and laughed when it caused Gabriel’s face to scrunch up. ‘Plagiarism.’

‘You don’t own that sentence!’ I’ve-’

Sam shut him up by leaning down and capturing his lips with his own, a smile on his face and jealousy from earlier long forgotten.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Comments, kudos and advice are always appreciated! <3


End file.
